1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protection circuit, a substrate for an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device, an electrophoretic display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
When manufacturing an electrophoretic display device of an active matrix driving system using an electronic ink sheet (hereinafter referred to as an “EP sheet”), there is a plurality of processes such as a process for bonding the EP sheet to an active matrix substrate, a process for mounting a terminal portion, a seal sealing process, a scribe breaking process, and a laminating process, and there is a need to protect an electrical function of the electrophoretic device from static electricity which is generated in these processes, so that various protection circuits and protection methods have been known heretofore.
In JP-A-2008-152225, although it is a technique well known in regard to a liquid crystal display device, electrostatic protection is shown which is performed by connecting scanning lines and signal lines to a common electrode line through short rings using a transistor or a diode.
Also, in JP-A-2005-309003, a preferred arrangement of an electrostatic protection diode circuit is shown, and enlargement of a space required for arrangement of the electrostatic protection diode circuit on a substrate is prevented.
Here, naturally, an electrostatic protection circuit must be designed as an element having the capability sufficient to allow static electricity, which is generated in each manufacturing process, to escape. However, if it is an element which is switched at a low bias voltage, this results in an increase in consumption of electric current at the time of the actual driving of an electrophoretic display device, thereby being undesirable.
Also, an element which is destroyed by performing switching with static electricity bias and short-circuited without being opened is also undesirable.
Also, from a manufacturing viewpoint or from layout restrictions on a substrate, it is preferable that an electrostatic protection circuit be as simple as possible.
In the known techniques such as the above-described documents and the like, solutions which address such problems have not been made.